1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a braking power modulator for a bicycle brake device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a brake operating device with a braking power modulator coupled thereto. Preferably, the present invention relates to an adjustable braking power modulator that provides different braking powers to meet the needs of different riders or different road conditions.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is increasingly becoming a more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle brake and its brake operating device. The bicycle brake has been redesigned over the years to provide the rider with increased braking power. However, this increased braking power may be difficult for the inexperienced rider to control. Specifically, a bicycle brake with a very large braking power can possibly cause the bicycle wheel to lock up. This may cause the bicycle to skid for the inexperienced rider.
In order to assist inexperienced riders in operating a bicycle brake, a braking power modulating device has been developed to provide the inexperienced rider with more control over the braking action. The braking power modulating device is typically added to the brake cable between the brake lever and the bicycle brake device. An example of a braking power modulator that has been proposed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,915, which issued on Apr. 25, 1989. In addition, other solutions have been proposed, such as that disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,418, which issued on Sep. 28, 1982.
In the past, the prior art modulators were typically constructed to be mounted on the brake cable adjacent to the brake device as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,823,915 and 4,351,418. This arrangement does not allow the rider to view the operation of the modulator. Moreover, the rider would have to get off the bicycle to adjust the modulator. While some prior art modulators were mounted adjacent the brake operating device, these prior art modulators suffer from various disadvantages. For example, some prior art modulators were difficult or time consuming to install. Moreover, some prior art modulators were not adjustable. In addition, some prior art modulators were expensive to manufacture.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a braking power modulator that can be easily assembled and viewed during normal riding conditions. This invention addresses these needs in the art, along with other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a brake operating device with a braking power modulator that is relatively easy to attach to a conventional brake cable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a brake operating. device with a braking power modulator in which a cable with a cable nipple can pass through the bore of the modulator and be attached to the cable hook of the brake lever without having to remove the outer casing from the inner wire.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a brake operating device with a braking power modulator, which is adjustable to provide different braking powers for different riders or different road conditions, and which has an indicator for displaying the current setting of the modulator. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a brake operating device with a braking power modulator for a bicycle that is highly reliable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a brake operating device with a braking power modulator for a bicycle, in which adjustment of a pre-set compression force of a biasing member does not change the predetermined modulator stroke.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a brake operating device with a braking power modulator that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Some of the foregoing objects of the present invention can be attained by providing a braking power modulator for a bicycle brake operating device. The brake operating device comprises a mounting member, a brake lever, a biasing member, a modulating member and an adjusting member. The mounting member is adapted to be coupled to a handlebar. The mounting member has a cable passageway with a first abutment and a second abutment. The brake lever is pivotally coupled to the mounting member, and has a cable attachment portion. The biasing member is disposed in the cable passageway, and has first and second portions with the first portion of the biasing member being operatively coupled to the first abutment. The modulating member is movably arranged within the cable passageway and operatively biased against the second abutment by the second portion of the biasing member. The adjusting member is movably arranged along the modulating member and biased toward the second abutment of the mounting member.
Moreover, some of the foregoing objects of the present invention can further be attained by providing a brake operating device having a mounting member, a brake lever, a modulating member, a biasing member and a cable tensioning member. The mounting member is adapted to be coupled to a handlebar, and has a cable passageway with a first abutment and a second abutment. The brake lever is pivotally coupled to the mounting member, and has a cable attachment portion. The modulating member is movably arranged within the cable passageway between the first and second abutments. The modulating member has a first cable receiving bore extending longitudinally therethrough. The biasing member is disposed in the cable passageway, and has a first portion operatively coupled to the first abutment and a second portion operatively coupled to the modulating member to operatively bias the modulating member against the second abutment. The cable tensioning member is adjustably coupled to the modulating member, and has a second cable receiving bore extending longitudinally therethrough and a longitudinal slit connected to said second cable receiving bore.
In one simplified aspect of the present invention, an inexpensive brake operating device with an integrated mounting modular can be provided in accordance with the present invention. More specifically, brake operating device is provided with a mounting member, a brake lever, a biasing member and a modulating member. The mounting member is adapted to be coupled to the handlebar and has a cable passageway with a first abutment. The brake lever is pivotally coupled to the mounting member, and has a cable attachment portion. The biasing member is disposed in the cable passageway. The biasing member has first and second portions with the first portion operatively coupled to the first abutment. The modulating member is movably arranged within the cable passageway with the second portion of the biasing member operatively coupled to the modulating member to operatively bias the modulating member. The modulating member can have a step-shape bore for directly receiving the inner wire of the cable therethrough, and to abut against the outer casing of the brake cable. In this simplified embodiment, the adjustment mechanism (e.g., cable tensioning bolt and cable tensioning nut) can be eliminated. Moreover, the adjustment mechanism can also be eliminated in this embodiment.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the present invention.